Scorpions and Flowers
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: One-Shot Collection. 5 words per alphabet. Purely Sasori x Sakura. Requests and Suggestions are OPEN! Read and Review!
1. Anything

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Scorpions and Flowers**

* * *

 **001: Anything**

* * *

"Why did you do this?"

Sakura's voice bounced off the walls of the secret, hidden room located underneath the heart of Suna. After everything that's happened, Sakura learned that Kankuro received a letter left behind in Sasori's puppet body. The letter- more likely a will, contained the secret domain of the puppet master which contained all the secrets of the Akatsuki since his recruitment, the recipes of poisons he produced, and blueprints detailing thousands of different puppets; and how to access it.

It said that all of these secrets will thereby belong to Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Village of the Leaves in the Land of Fire. It will be all hers to do as she wishes but if anyone enters the room except her, will die.

True enough, Suna lost a few of their ANBU just as they took a step in the secret room.

"What are you planning? What do you want? Why me?" she asked, knowing that no one will hear her after she stepped inside the room, the door instantly vanished, swallowing her in darkness.

"What do you want from me?"

She should've known it was a trap.

And just before she could start shouting at herself for her foolishness, his voice answered her.

"Technically, this is all yours to blame, little girl" Sakura whipped her head around but she still couldn't see anything in this darkness "You captivated me. You defeated me. You made me feel"

"Why did you give me this? All your secrets, your research, everything! Just what are you playing at?"

"I assure you I am not playing any game, nor am I fond of one. It is exactly as I said, everything I have…" the torches suddenly lit aflame, lighting the room to show her mountains of books, papers punctured over the walls, blueprints stashed in boxes, and a closet that most likely contained a large quantity of puppets "…is yours"

"But why?" she settled to staring at the only dark corner of the room.

"Because I will do anything for you" his voice starts to get louder by each phrase "I will burn forests to make you warm, block the sun to make you cool. I will move the stars and turn the world to your favor. I will shower you with treasures, dress you in the finest silk, and give you anything at your heart's desire. I will murder for you, whoever you wish; I will turn them into puppets so you may play with them however you please. And I will take you to the highest peak of carnal pleasure until you can moan nothing else but my name"

"You say that this is all my fault…"

"Oh yes, my dear, you have brought this fate upon yourself"

"How did you even survive? I killed you-"

"I hid my heart; and my brain" he says as-a-matter-of-factly "What you destroyed was the last of my flesh. Did you really think that I'm stupid enough to not hide those two vital organs? As a medic, you should know well enough that one cannot function without the other"

"And after all I've done… In the end, it still wasn't enough" an image of granny Chiyo flashed in her mind.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Sakura. You do. You have defeated me. To defeat my strongest weapon, you have defeated me. It just so happens that I still have one card left in my sleeve. But if it concerns our battle, then yes, I do admit defeat"

"Then… why now?"

"It takes time, my pretty. I cannot recreate a body overnight. Then again, I was warring with myself after our tryst. Forgive me though, for it took some time to convince myself that I will do **anything** for you. That conclusion, had led me to this decision though"

"What decision?"

The last torch was lit, revealing the legendary puppet master renowned in the whole world looking exactly as he did when they fought but this time, instead of wood and metal joints, he was made of purely flesh and bone.

"Tell me, Sakura. How can I make you mine?"

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Arbiter

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Scorpions and Flowers**

* * *

 **002: Arbiter**

* * *

"Congratulations, Dr. Sakura!"

"Another job well done!"

"I have never seen a more perfect surgery in my life!"

Sakura, pediatric, toxicologist, pharmacologist, and worldly-known surgeon after Tsunade, bowed politely and thanked the compliments people were giving her left and right after she came out from the surgery room. Another successful surgery in deed. It took a while, but she was able to successfully reattach the limbs of a little boy that was at death's door when he was rushed to the ER after a train accident.

The possibility of success is as slim to none but she and the boy held on in the end. As much as the people around her commended her skills, she would rather thank the boy instead her own talent. After all, if it wasn't for the boy's will to live, he would've still died no matter how good she is.

She and the other doctors and nurses never looked so relieved to see the blood circulation restored on the boy's limbs.

The pinkette sighed, slumping her now-clean-form on the nearby bench. Thankful that the others left her be for a well-earned rest. It's almost time for her to go home so she better pack up soon to make sure she has enough energy to drive back home.

"I'm so tired I bet I'll wake up at noon tomorrow" she sighs.

"Possibly"

Hearing the intruder's voice caused her to open her eyes, only to meet a can of her favorite Dragon's Star Lemon Juice. Following the hand that held the can, her eyes trailed the arm to the deceiving young face despite his age with red bloody hair.

"Has anyone ever told you that your timing is so accurate it's scary?" she says after taking the can, immediately gulping the contents down.

Sasori tilted his head, "A few times in my life, yes"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"It's Wednesday"

Oh, right. Sasori is a world renowned prosthetist, toxicologist, pharmacologist, and surgeon. He was already known for being the youngest prodigy in the medical field but he became more famous when he started creating his own designs on prosthetic limbs from fingers to whole arms and legs. Now he leads all prosthetic services in all four great nations and also…

"I watched your surgery" she quirked a brow at him "You didn't have to do that, you could've just saved his life and give him a prosthetic arm and leg instead"

Sakura rolled her eyes "As if I'll let that kid go through the trouble of using fake, robotic limbs when there's a possibility that he can still use his own arm and leg. As much as your work helped a lot of people, I don't think I'm comfortable in the idea of a robotic leg attached to me"

The redhead snorted "I do not want to hear that from someone who uses worms as treatment for their patients"

She groaned, "For the last time, it's called Maggot Therapy! It's a worldly accepted procedure since the First World War"

"I am aware of that fact. And I am sure your patients are fond of the idea of worms eating their flesh?"

"Their _**dead**_ flesh" she glared.

How many times have they argued about this? They have always been arguing over each other's ideals ever since she undergone her junior residency. Sasori was her supervisor, her senior, and that's how they met. When she is more into the idea of preserving a patient's natural parts, he is fonder of using artificial alternatives. Although she cannot completely oppose the idea of using such devices especially when the situation is impossible to treat, what irks her more is that he used to push patients into using such methods.

When she heard about it, it got pretty ugly in their personal relationship. However, being professionals, they did not let it affect the real reason she's under his wing. Every time the topic comes up, they are always at each other's throats until…

' _Well, time changes… people change…_ ' Sakura mused.

Indeed, slowly, they have grown tired and it's only a matter of time before they start to acknowledge and respect each other's ideals and opinions, sometimes even heeding those thoughts into mind.

She could still remember how flustered and uncomfortable he looked when he first asked her to dinner.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing" she smiled, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go"

 **~0~**

They made their way out after she gathered her things from her office.

"Thank you for your hard work today, have a good night, Dr. Sakura Akasuna"

"Thank you, and you too" Sakura bid the nurse goodbye before turning to the lobby, only to be tackled by a small body with a mop of unruly red hair and bright green eyes.

"Shinichi Akasuna! What did I say about running in the hospital?" her smile defied her scolding.

The little boy looked up with a sheepish smile "Sorry mother" he says shyly and anyone who passed by could agree that he was adorable.

"I got something for you" says the boy before taking out pieces of paper with big 100 points on each sheet.

Sakura hugged her cute little boy before smothering him with kisses "You are amazing Shin! You make mommy so proud!"

The boy kept smiling. He may be quiet and reserved but he loves the attention, just like his father.

"Sakura, stop smothering him"

She glared up at her husband before giving him a teasing look.

"Jealous, Sasori? I can't help it if my son is cuter than you"

"You are forgetting that he is also _my_ son"

"Well he takes more after me"

"I beg to differ. I am fortunate that he did not inherit your chromosome for stubbornness and audacity to talk back to me. Also your forehead"

"Do you have something against my forehead?!"

"Father, stop teasing mother; and mother, no shouting in the hospital. No more fighting please" Shinichi says calmly while keeping a small smile on his face.

His parents turned their attention to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry sir" she kisses his cheek "Is there something I can do for you to forgive me?"

"Ice cream!" he beamed.

"Ice cream for dessert it is then" she giggles before taking his small hand.

"You are spoiling him" Sasori huffs.

The pinkette turns to her husband, "Come on dear, I haven't completely forgotten about you. I'll _spoil_ you tonight if you want" she winks, not missing the way Sasori's eyes shined at her proposal. She giggles, "Come on, I'll cook you your favorite stew"

Wordlessly, he takes his son's unoccupied hand as the two opposites walked out of the hospital doors with their precious little arbiter between them.

Is it really a wonder why they haven't killed each other yet?

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

 **Ciao~!**


	3. Adversary

_**I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Scorpions and Flowers**

* * *

 **003: Adversary**

* * *

Though he doesn't show it publicly, Sasori loves his family very much. He loves his pink-haired wife, a gifted medic, a loving mother, a beautiful spitfire that tested his patience one too many times- it was worth it anyway, a real seductress in bed (he can vouch to that), and the most gorgeous creature that can out-beauty any piece of art in the world.

He loves his son, a bubbly, four-month old baby that has his mother's eyes, brimming with potential and promised future that will make his parents proud, and what's more- he takes after him. He can't wait to see him make his own name in the shinobi world and surpass him.

However, as much as he approves the fruit of his and Sakura's love taking after him (he doesn't mind as long as he doesn't have his mother's temper), there are times that he wished he wasn't.

Because taking after him means he is selfish to what he owns, and what he owns include his plushie scorpion, his art materials, and the parent he adores more than the other. His mother.

And Sasori is a jealous person, a very, _very_ jealous person.

 **~0~**

"Sasoriiiii… not there…" her giggles only fueled him as he kissed, licked, and sucked on that ticklish spot on his wife's neck. He always loved hearing her laugh.

"Sakura…" he purred, while sensually running his fingers on the waistband of her panties over her nightgown, knowing that it instantly makes her turned on.

"Sasoriiii… b-baby…"

The redhead smirked, mission success.

"Baby…."

He could already imagine her writhing and squirming underneath him, begging to be touched only by him.

"Baby…"

She hasn't called him that since he got her pregnant-

"Sasori! The baby!"

Mission failed.

In an instant, the warm body below him was gone. Following her trail, she was on her feet rushing towards their son's crib through the open door connecting to the nursery. He follows shortly with an evident scowl on his face as he watched his previously crying son suckle on his mother's teat.

He thought of that idea first!

"Hungry, aren't you? Don't worry, mommy's here" she cooed. He follows beside her, hugging her waist to him. She kissed his nose and it effectively removes his scowl. "Mommy's gonna give her baby lots of attention" she cradled the babe, rocking him a bit.

Sasori smirked, head leaning towards the unoccupied breast.

"Daddy needs some attention too, _Mommy_ "

As if hearing his words, his own son kicked him in the face when his face was too close.

 **~0~**

"Go on Shinichi, go to daddy" she cooed like any loving mother does as she sets the small redhead evenly between them on the jigsaw foam covered floor of the nursery.

He watched his son look at him with the same green eyes as his mother, staring quietly as if judging his entire being.

The older redhead wasn't as enthusiastic as his wife when playing but nevertheless, he opened his arms to coax his carbon-copy to him. He even smiled a bit.

"Nyuu!" his son's head swiftly turned away, effectively snubbing him as he crawled quickly to his mother. "Aiee!" the baby squealed in his mother's arms, kissing his mother's cheek as the woman can't help but giggle and laugh at how adorable her son is.

Sasori sat there, frozen in place with open arms until he felt a vessel throb painfully on his temple.

 **~0~**

Chocolate eyes narrowed carefully at the scene before him, keeping a close eye on the older males- and one female- vying for his son's attention. Just to make sure another disaster doesn't happen like their last visit.

One, make sure Deidara's clay birds don't blow up.

Two, keep Kakuzu from teaching him the ' _basics of money_ '.

Three, if he finds his son dangling on Zetsu's plant's mouth again, he will not hesitate to kill that half-ling.

Four, Hidan should know by now to not start teaching his son one of his religion's prayers. Though his wife will gladly do the honors in clobbering his head six feet under if he ever curses in front of his son again.

Five, do NOT let Tobi hold him. He doesn't want to see his son flying three feet up in the air again.

Six, he knows she means well but Konan should know better than to dress his son up like a girl.

Seven, Pein's not a problem. He rather finds it amusing to see the powerful man so helpless as his son pulls on his piercings.

Eight, he doesn't _care_ how fascinated his son is in Amaterasu's black fire! If Itachi summons it again, he will make sure the Uchiha pays ALL their bills from now on.

And nine, they know that he didn't mean it but the last time Kisame made ' _funny'_ faces, he and Sakura had to stay up for almost a week just to make their son stop crying.

The little runt likes all the attention though.

 **~0~**

"Seriously Sasori? In front of Shinichi?" she pouted but kept her fingers running through his hair.

He ignores her, kissing her fully on the lips as he grounds his body to his wife sitting on the kitchen counter. They hear the small redhead make a sound but he kept his wife's attention to him with his hungry mouth and wandering hands. The boy makes a louder noise.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Getting louder with each scream.

Just as he was going to make his pinkette promise him some 'bonding time' tonight, he feels his son's warm baby bottle collide with his head.

 **~0~**

"Oh Sasori"

Said redhead huffed, stubbornly laying on his side of the bed with his back turned to them.

"Honey, he'll get lonely in the nursery"

He continues to ignore her.

She sighs, "You're such a big baby. I can't believe you're jealous of your own son" there was laughter in her voice.

"I am _**not**_ jealous" he presses, which only makes her giggle.

"Don't worry dear. Shinichi loves you, you're his father after all"

He was going to retort at her absurd claims but soon finds a small body crawling up to him just as he turned. Though he didn't show it, he was quite surprised to see his adversary claiming a sleeping spot on his chest. He was immediately lulled to sleep with the steady rise and fall of his father's chest.

Sakura smiles. Her boys are so adorable.

"See?" she yawns, laying her head on her husband's shoulder, her neck over his strong arm as she reached an arm over their son on the older redhead's chest. "He just wants you to give him more attention"

With the arm tucked under her head, he pulls his wife closer, and with the other- links their fingers together on their son's back; and with a kiss to the pink and red heads, he soon joined them into dreamland.

Oh yes, Sasori loves his family very much.


	4. Attention

_**This chapter is requested by**_

' _ **aika'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Scorpions and Flowers**

* * *

 **004: Attention**

* * *

Sasori felt the corner of his eye twitch when the bus suddenly skidded to a halt that almost made him slam on the bus' window. Fortunately, he had a good grip on the bus handle and on the metal pole of the seat beside him. He glared his chocolate eyes at the back of the driver's head before turning away, resuming his observations of the people outside and the commuters of the bus. He wanted to have a lot of references for his artworks after all.

Soon the bus was driving away again and there was a person coming his way. Giving a quick glance to the right, he sees a small a body, a female, sporting an incredulous mop of pink hair. It made Sasori snort at first, he always found it stupidly odd for people to do such things- makeover is fine but the redhead isn't exactly sympathetic to people who… exaggerate.

Deciding not to delve in it any further, Sasori looked back outside through the bus window. Briefly catching a glimpse of the girl's viridian eyes that seemed to glow with the right ray of the sun that reflected off the glass.

 **~0~**

Later at lunch break, he, Itachi, and Deidara were making their way to the cafeteria to meet with their friends as the Uchiha mentioned that his younger brother and some of his friends will be starting as freshmen here in their high school. While Deidara listened intently, Sasori tuned them out slightly, mind boggling on the colors of pink and green that seem to magically change in hues at the slightest change of light. It bothered him how he couldn't mentally mix the right colors to recreate the obnoxious colors.

They didn't expect however, to enter the cafeteria in a commotion. Inside the ring of students was their friend Hidan, forehead touching the floor and his body writhing in pain as his hands held his jewels between his pants. His muffled profanities didn't go unmissed as the other members of their group either snickered or gave the Jashinist sympathetic looks.

On the other side, Sasori's eyes widened for a fraction at the sight of the same pink hair that he's been thinking about since the first period. The girl, she was being held back on each arm. A blonde one on her right, and Itachi's brother on her left. The blonde one seemed to be begging the pinkette while the Uchiha tried to reprimand her, but all of their attempts fell on deaf ears. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, and knowing Hidan, he probably said or did something inappropriate to the deceptively frail pinkette.

Sasori though, felt his heart thump wildly in his chest when he saw her emerald eyes blaze with such an intensity he has never seen before. It was a color he might have not even used before in all his other artworks. It made her complexion less pale and accentuate her hair color to such a degree he might have thought that she came from a painting that became alive.

When her eyes met his, she did a double take.

 **~0~**

He continued to observe the girl from afar, learning that she was a childhood friend of Itachi's and his brother from long before. Apparently, the girl moved away for a few years before returning and reuniting with her boys- Sasuke and Naruto. During the first week of her return, she would bring Itachi handmade bento (and Sasuke and Naruto) with the pure intention of friendly re-acquaintance. It didn't save the Uchiha from their friends' teasing though. On the last day of the week, when- surprisingly- Hidan apologized to the pinkette- Sakura, he learned, she gave each of them small bags of cookies she made herself.

She was nice enough. Fearsome when pressed the wrong button, but most of the time the kindest and most thoughtful person he ever met. Every time when she's within range of his vision, his hands would start itching to grab the nearest pen or pencil he has and just draw. Whether it was on a piece of tissue, a page of a book, on his own homework paper, or even on the table itself, he just wanted to… draw her.

But unfortunately, whenever he did, he was utterly unsuccessful. She was quite elusive, this Sakura. Each time he thought he had caught her in a completely sated posture, she would either be disturbed by an external force or break from her reverie before ultimately leaving to who knows where.

For months, it's been like this. They have garnered a steady friendship but he can never bring his obsession to trace her in canvas. He didn't want to lose her respect by thinking that he's creepy, and he would rather not have first-hand experience on what agony she put Hidan through on her first day. Besides he… it's not like drawing her is the only reason he wanted to be closer-

The opportunity came to Sasori when he spotted her at the library. She was alone, a notebook in hand with a book on the table, ears plugged by earphones as she wrote something in her notebook. Seeing that she didn't notice his presence, he snatched the chance.

And by god the finished work was marvelous. It was just a sketch, all pen and no color; and as much as Sasori wanted to admit that it was his talent that contributed greatly to this artwork, he would rather commend that it was the model's natural beauty that brought the life between the ink and paper. Still, as satisfied as he was at what he's accomplished, he didn't feel totally… complete. Was it the lack of color? Did he shaded some of the parts wrong? Is it-

"Awww, as expected, yours are better than mine"

Sasori's chocolate brown eyes looked up at the person who stole all of his attention during the last few months. Sakura smiled at the senior that she learned to be the best in the art department and the person who have also caught her attention since she stood beside him on the bus.

She sheepishly placed her notebook besides his perfect drawing of her, showing a sketch of him staring off on one side of the table.

"I know it's not that great but…" she smiled sweetly, making his heart beat faster "I did my best"

Sasori's lips tugged up ever so slightly. "Would you like me to give you some quick pointers, Sakura?"

His response was a wider smile.

Did they even realize that when they bring their sketches together, it looked more like they were staring at each other from across the table?


	5. Art

_**This chapter is requested by**_

' _ **kaylafike500'**_

* * *

 _ **I AM OPEN FOR REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS! JUST PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **Scorpions and Flowers**

* * *

 **005: Art**

* * *

She was so beautiful.

So… so… so utterly, irresistibly beautiful.

And she was perfect.

In anything and everything.

He has seen many, and many did not even come close to his standards.

But she was different.

She was an angel sent from heaven just for him to bask in her glory.

For him to love.

For him to cherish.

For him to worship.

For him and him alone.

She was his perfect marionette.

His masterpiece.

She is his servant.

His art.

His passion.

His lover.

As he is her master.

Her conqueror.

Her slave.

Her provider.

Her lover.

They are each other's everything and anything.

Ah yes, that is what they are.

.

He takes good care of his treasures.

He was a scorpion who hordes anything that glitters.

And she is his most prized possession.

Such priceless beauty must never be tainted.

Not by anything, and most certainly not by anyone.

Her friends included.

Friends?

Oh no, no, no.

They will soil her perfection.

Those pathetic little insects who doesn't even deserve to glance her way.

Well, he can't have that.

Nameless men were the easiest to get rid of.

Those… suitors… ha! Fools! As if they even had a chance to begin with.

He blamed her blonde friend for that.

Why would his doll need anyone else when she has him?

He could still remember how giddy he felt when he gifted her head.

Wrapped in pink with a complimenting red bow on top.

The bitch just doesn't know her place.

There was another one of them. another blonde.

He made sure his insides were cooked with that precious ramen of his.

Ah and there was also her old flame.

That spoiled, ungrateful brat who dared broke his precious doll's heart countless times.

He made sure he watched as he stabbed his beating heart the same countless times.

Not to mention that teacher she was fond of.

He got rid of him too.

They never found his body until a month later.

And even then he was too mutilated to be recognized.

Oh but no one can blame him, right?

He just did what was necessary.

He had to protect his only beloved.

They wanted to take her away.

'Rescue' her, they say, and 'bring her home'

Home? Why, she's never more at home now that he's here.

They wanted to steal her away from him.

They held a piece of her love.

But no… oh no… he can't have that.

All of her love, all of her attention…

All of it belongs to him.

Him.

Him alone.

Ahh yes, the lengths he would go through for his precious doll.

He will ensure her safety.

Give her everything she desired.

Shelter her, feed her, bathe her, clothe her…

She will have everything and anything so long as he approves.

Oh how his love for her is boundless.

In her dreams, he will chase away her nightmares.

And even in death, he will haunt her till his name is the only word she knows.

And she will dance for him.

She will dance in the palm of his hand.

Entertain him and seduce him with her graceful dance.

She is so perfect.

Just perfect.

And she was all his.

.

And as he gently brushed her petal-pink hair,

As he caressed every inch of her smooth skin,

As he kissed her ear, her head, her nose, her eyelids, her cheek, and finally her lips…

"Everything will be alright now, my love. No one will ever bother us again. I love you… I love you… I love you so much… I love you so… so very much… I love you… I will always, _always_ , **always** love you… my sweet angel… my beautiful princess… my perfect marionette… you are the art I have been searching for so long… I promise to take good care of you… I promise to cherish you… forever and ever and ever and _ever_ and **ever** and _**ever**_ … my beloved masterpiece… I love you… _I love you_ … _**I love you**_ …"

She looked so broken in his arms, so distraught, so lost, so…

Defeated.

Ahh but that doesn't matter.

He will just have to build her up again.


End file.
